Abstract The Functional Imaging Module supports vision research in the Center for Brain Imaging at New York University. CBI is a shared research center for research and teaching in visual and cognitive neuroscience at NYU. CBI is located on the ground and second floors of the same building that houses most of the vision core faculty, and houses facilities for MRI, MEG, EEG, and TMS. The CBI is now in its sixteenth full year of operation, and members of the Core faculty are among its most active users. The Functional Imaging Module will enable NEI grantees and other vision researchers to develop, implement, and maintain technical advances, to benefit from specialized tools developed and used by individual labs, to use and contribute to a database of human research subjects with extensive vision-related brain and behavioral measures, to standardize and improve image processing pipelines, to support MRI-compatible TMS, to facilitate the public sharing of data, to develop shared software for acquisition and processing of monkey MRI data (structural, diffusion, and functional), and to develop software to integrate data acquired through the multiple measurement modalities available at the Center for Brain Imaging. The module will leverage research support by stimulating collaborative research between members of the Core faculty, and by facilitating sharing techniques and instrumentation between members of the Core faculty. If requested, the technical developments will also be shared with vision scientists at other institutions. The Functional Imaging Module provides moderate or extensive support for 16 members of the Vision Core, including two young investigators and 10 NEI funded investigators who hold qualifying grants.